So Close
by Ramonks33
Summary: A few months before the Abnegation massacre, Will and Christina have one night of being so close...and yet so far I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, NOR THE SONG "SO CLOSE"


So Close  
**A/N: Hi guys! So, I decided to write another fanfic, a Divergent one (MY LAST ONE SUCKED, I KNOW WHATEVER…PLEASE SPARE ME THE PAIN). It features the "star-crossed lovers" I like to call them, Will and Christina.**

* * *

Christina Dowes, from Candor, had never thought she'd be able to dance with anyone in life. Sure, public displays of affection were often seen in Candor, but never truly had she embraced the strange feeling called love. That changed though, one night, a few months before Will was killed.

It had been a normal dreary day in Dauntless headquarters. She was spending a free day with Tris, Four and Will. Quietly, they had made conversation, while Four held Tris's hand. Christina had to smirk at Tris though, Four was a Dauntless leader. Never before had anyone suspected he'd be with a quiet mousy girl from Abnegation. Then again, Christina never thought she'd be one to move to Dauntless anyways.  
They were having a humorous conversation about chocolate cake, and wondering if Erudites ever had chocolate cake ("I'm sure they'd be less uptight" Four had remarked. Will simply laughed)

After eating, the quartet had made their way to the training room, where a gigantic red and black poster was plastered on the stone wall.  
"Dauntless celebration night…" Four murmured, as he squinted at the gigantic lettering. "A chance for initiates and Dauntless members to embrace a new era…" He turned to Tris. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't ask me!" Tris had responded "But it seems fun. It says…" she continued, squinting at the paper, "There'll be dancing-"

"AND CAKE!" yelled Will. He laughed and hugged Christina around the waist. Christina had to laugh; Will was always crazy about Dauntless cake.  
"Sure, that's the best part," muttered Four under his breath. Nevertheless, he had gently taken Tris's hand and smiled at her "I think we should go."

"Are you sure?" Tris asked Four. She could see Four's hesitation to go. Four crinkled his eyebrows, but nodded "If you want to go, I'm going to. I'm not letting some other Dauntless go after you." He said confidently, and swiftly placed a kiss on her cheek. Tris's cheeks turned pink, but then hugged Four gently, blushing at Christina. Christina smirked, but turned to her own man.

"D'you want to go?" Christina asked Will, looking at him

"Course I do!" He responded, and hugged her gently. He leaned forward, so he could whisper in her ear  
"Anywhere you go, I'll go too."

Christina blushed and pulled apart. Laughing, she slapped his arm lightly.

"You know I hate that cheesy stuff!"

"Hey!" Four interrupted, laughing. "At least give him some points for trying!"

"Yeah!" Will added. He stuck his tongue out at her, but that just made them all laugh. If there's one thing that's funny, is a former Erudite member sticking his tongue out at his Dauntless girlfriend

* * *

That night, Tris and Christina had gone shopping in Dauntless center, and into one of the dress shops. To be honest, Tris only wanted to wear plain black Dauntless clothes, but Christina refused to take no for an answer. Dragging her into the dress shop, Christina paged through racks and piles of dresses, while Tris picked a plain black dress.  
"Christina!" she yelled, as they changed in the dress shop. "Can't you choose anything?"

"It's hard!" Christina snapped, looking through long black dresses with crinoline. "There are so many choices!"

"Here!" Tris yelled. She threw a scrap of clothing over the changing room door and to Christina. "Just try this on!"

Christina, grumbling, walked into a changing stall. Pulling her black t-shirt and leggings off, she stepped into the dress and zipped it up. She then walked out, and Tris was standing there, her mouth open in awe

"Christina…you look awesome…" she had said, looking at the dress. Christina turned and looked at the mirror on the wall, and her mouth dropped open as well.

It was a black dress, with a ribbon around the waist, a gold ribbon. It was tied in a fancy bow at her waist. The bottom flayed out in waves, creating an illusion she was a black wave, every time she turned. The top was a sweetheart neckline and black straps crissed crossed over each other. She looked magnificent.

"I…I do!" she laughed, and turned and hugged Tris "You look rocking too!"

Tris wore a beautiful black dress, short. It went to her knees, strapless. It had grey flowers on it, floral design, pointing to her Abnegation roots.

"I-I guess…" Tris stuttered, she never really thought of herself as beautiful. Christina hugged her, and then pulled them to look in front of the mirror

"Two lovely ladies," Christina remarked. "I think tonight, will be the best night of our lives"

That night, Christina and Tris slowly walked out of their chambers and trekked to the center square, where the night would be held. They held hands, both jumpy from nervous energy. Christina had insisted they bought black high heels, but she was the only one wearing them. Tris had opted for simple black flats.

"It's cute," Christina reassured her. "Four will enjoy being taller then you"

"Like you need to be any taller," Tris teased "Will will be a dwarf in your shadow"

Christina simply laughed, and placed her arm around Tris. "C'mon, let's go"

Making their way to the square, they stopped in awe. The square was decorated with black and red decorations. Lights were placed in every corner, and there was a booth where a Dauntless leader played music. Strategically, tables were placed around the dance floor, where couples could eat and there was plenty of chocolate cake ("Will should be happy"). The dance floor was flooded with many Dauntless members, but many young ones, no older ones. Bopping up and down, the members looked like they were having the time of their lives, even more then playing paintball or training. The lights shimmered around the dance floor, creating black glimmers of light

Tris stood in awe at the sight

"We never had things like this in Abnegation…" she murmured. Christina pulled her out of her daze, and together, they walked down the grand staircase people had to take. It was black, but it curved in a beautiful spiral, and a spotlight was always shined on the most recent people to enter the square.

Nervous energy built up inside Christina as they walked down, but she walked with grace and elegance. Keeping her head high, her ears strained to listen for any signs of Will, and at one point, in peripheral vision, she spotted Four and Will together, waiting at the bottom. Subconsciously, she heard the Dauntless leader announce a slow song. The slow piano began, and they made it at the bottom in time. The bright spotlight shined in her eyes, and two men stood at the bottom. Four's voice rang through her ear.

"Hello ladies. You look beautiful tonight. "

Tris looked down in embarrassment, as she had never had compliments at all. Quietly, Four took Tris's hand and led her to the dance floor. Christina smiled quietly, but then looked at Will. He certainly looked handsome. Will wore a black suit and his blonde hair stood out, but it made him look stunning. He suddenly swept to his feet and kneeled.

"M'lady, can I have this dance?" he asked, saying it in a soft gentle voice. 'He must have picked this up in Erudite' Christina thought, but giggled and nodded. "You may."

Grinning, He led her to the dance floor. Placing one gentle hand on her waist, and another on her shoulder (though he strained to), he looked up at her as the song began. He stepped to the beat with her, left, right, as the song began. A floating feeling placed itself in Christina's stomach, as she looked at him, her man. It felt like flying, like a bird, as Christina fox-trotted with Will as the song began.

"_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive"_

Will took her around the dance floor, fox-trotting with her and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. He had always wondered how a small Erudite weakling ended with a beautiful, confident woman like her. He gathered all his Dauntless courage, and spun her, like a ballerina. She obliged, and kissed his cheek, which led to them dancing as one being, smoothly and swiftly like a bird. The fox trot changed to a beautiful dance of every style, taking them from the bottom of the heap to the most noticeable and wonderful couple on the dance floor.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close__"_

Christina felt like this was all she needed. Someone could shoot her right now, and she'd be okay, because Will was here. All she ever wanted. All she ever needed. She began quietly singing with the music, and Will grinned

"_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?__  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are"_

"I'm never letting you go." He murmured during the music instrumental bit. The couples were now dispersing, as it was later at night. But they remained, dancing as one love, like a bird flying through the air, like ship blown from its mooring. "I promise"

"_So close__  
So close  
And still so far"_

Will, despite his height, dipped Christina softly, keeping one firm hand on her back, and another on her waist. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, the honest, yet brave eyes. She gave all his weight to him, as she fell. But she knew he would catch her, as she loved him, and he'd always catch her, and they'd always be so close…

"I love you…" he murmured, and placed his lips gently on hers. She was a little surprised but kissed back, as the stragglers who had been watching them applauded. A curious feeling of wonder erupted in Christina's chest, but she kissed back, but then pulled back and stood upright. She held him tight against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. They simply stood there, as the song's piano ending came in. Nothing in the world mattered to them, but their love. All they ever needed. They would be so close…and still so far

"I love you too, Will."


End file.
